Trial Notes
A transcript of every note that every Player posted thus far regarding the trial. Note One: Message follows message follows message follows The Father was once Sin'dorei. The Other was once a mortal as well before he turned into the Other. The One True King is all that remains of the Architect. The Other endlessly seeks to kill His Majesty and the Fools' King because they will "continue to destroy it". What "it" is is not a question that they are allowed to answer; nor is what will happen if they manage to destroy "it". The Beholder and the Fools' King do not wish to die to preserve "it", so they fight against the Other. Agent notes the Other must be coerced into providing even small amounts of information and is as vague as possible when questioned. The Father is significantly more cooperative, but knowledge is limited to the One True King's faction. The remaining doors will open next week. They will teach how to use the weapons. Ciaran Nothing follows nothing follows nothing follows Note Two: Message follows message follows message follows The Broken has turned traitor. The Other and the Fool both have shadow entities following them, similar to the Father, Manic, Martyr all sworn to the One True King. Followers of the Fool: The Fools' Queen and the Broken. There may be more - these are only the ones known by His Majesty the Beholder. The Broken has turned traitor. Followers of the Other: The Harbinger, the Forgotten, and the Architect. This information came directly from the Other. The Beholder's stated goal is to destroy the Game and everything 'the LIAR' has worked to achieve, crumbling it all to ruin. The Other responded to this statement with a disturbing smile and the Fool appeared to have difficulty keeping both the Beholder and the Other constrained upon their reactions. Agent suggests calling unknown entities to trial. Especially troubling is that the Architect is a servant of the Other. When Other said 'the Architect', His Majesty responded with extreme rage. My speculation based on information contained in previous note is that the Architect assisted the Other with creating the game (and perhaps a portion of him still does), but realized the Other (the liar) had deceived him with whatever his purpose was. When the Architect rebelled, the Other destroyed him, leaving him only as the Beholder. Her Grace the Martyr and the Fool have an intense rivalry. The Fool states that the Martyr has destroyed all his plans in the past. Ciaran Nothing follows nothing follows nothing follows Note three: "The creatures cannot be killed, only have their iterations ended. They each do what they do for their own reasons. They could not offer an explanation of their power. And the game will give us tools to fight the 'demons'....Legion implied, but unclear. -Casyril Rommel" Note four: Message follows message follows message follows The Architect was not summoned; the Fool stated that he was elsewhere at the time and could not be summoned. The Harbinger is similarly not summoned - the Fool stated that she has not taken an active role yet, and so cannot be questioned. The Broken betrayed His Majesty, stating that serving the Fool was the only way he could hold onto Athen. The Martyr destroyed the Fool's plans in the past when she saved the Beholder's life at the cost of her own. The Architect became the Beholder when he gave himself to the Magnificant Liar. References to the Liar mean the Other. Ciaran Nothing follows nothing follows nothing follows Note five: Report from Nia- Answers were not completely clear, or very helpful, but it all comes down to this... If the Game is completed in The Other’s favor - he will be free and the Catalysts will be dead. According to The Beholder - The Game keeps repeating itself, and will continue to do so, until the ‘desired results’ are achieved. Addendum- The Manic will fight with us if he is woken. Training in the use of the weapons and cooperation is required to achieve this. The Father states that he cannot help us directly, we must prove that we are capable. Note Six: I believe it’s important to share everything I’ve come to learn, and I will do my best to report it all so that not a single scrap is left out. This might be oversharing, but I don’t care. Somebody might find it useful in some way. The Broken: “What are you?” -- “I don’t know.” “What am I?” -- “You are my little sun. I lost you once. Long ago. I was never able to forget the pain and I’ve avoided you for countless Games, until now.” “How have we died? Will we die if we continue playing this Game?” -- “It’s complicated. I cannot say much. Other iterations have died, or were disposed. Various ways.” “Is the Game just different iterations playing out over and over leading us to our doom? Is the point just to play?” -- “That is not the point. I cannot say more. There is more to it than death and rebirth.” “Why are you Broken?” -- “Some because of the Game. Some because, I don’t know. They told me I was the spawn of The Betrayer.” “Do you trust the Fools’ King’s plan? Which ending would you prefer?” -- “The Beholder seeks only revenge and vindication. The Other seeks to destroy us all. The King is the only one left. He says he wants the Game to not only end, but to be destroyed. It is the only way I can keep you.” . The Beholder: “Why does the game repeat itself with the iterations?” -- “Because the proper results were not achieved.” “Does that mean The Other has never yet been defeated?” -- “We have won before, and lost before. The Game decides when the results are clear enough.” “What do we need to do to end the Games?” -- “There is no way. The Game will resume until it is satisfied with the result. That will be our victory.” “If we defeat The Other, will you and The Manic be free?” - Nia -- “Yes. We will all be free.” “Why did The Architect build this place?” - I worded my question wrong here. -- “I did not make this abomination -- the Fool did this. This is his tainted trash.” “Why are the two of you (Beholder and Other) so pissed at eachother?” -- “He lied. He lied and sent The Betrayer upon us.” “What was the lie?” -- Fools’ King would not allow this question. “Who is the Betrayer?” -- The Beholder did not speak, but both he and The Other stared at The Fools’ King in response.(edited) . The Other: “What will you gain when the Game is completed in your favor?” - Nia -- “I will be free and they will be dead.” “Who will be dead?” - Nia -- “All the other Catalysts.” “What is The System?” -- “It is the Architect’s design. It is the framework for everything.” “Who was involved in the very first iteration?” -- Fools’ King would not allow this question. . We won’t be able to ask questions forever so we need to make sure we are sharing everything and that we aren’t asking the same things over and over again. Athen K. Corelli Dictated but not read. Note Seven: Date: Occurred on 05 Jan. Writing this early on 07 Jan. Participants: M and Verehn. Entities Chosen: The Beholder and Celestine Winters. Summary transcript is as follows: M and Verehn enter jointly and take seats. M chooses The Beholder. There is a brief pause in which the Fool's King offers to restore M's ability to speak “within my kingdom.” M accepts. Verehn chooses Celestine Winters. M asks questions first: To the Beholder – what, in detail, turned you from the Architect into your present status as the Beholder? To Celestine – what is your exact role in this Game? To the Beholder – why did you create the System in the beginning? The Beholder appears angry at M's line of questioning. It remains silent for now. Celestine answers first, as follows: “I am the Queen. That is my role, that is all I know.” The Fool's King clarifies: “She's my queen, by the way. Just to clarify.” The Fool's King is required to force the Beholder into answering via some sort of pain or force. The Beholder's answers are as follows: (To the first question:) “I gave myself to Behold the Magnificent Lies.” (To the second question:) “Without the System there is nothing.” Verehn then asks his first question: “To Celestine: what offer was extended to you during the course of this Game that made you take up the role as Queen?” Celestine answers as follows: “There was an offer. An offer of love, loyalty, devotion. Worlds of passion, nights of pure ecstasy. The King has been quite gracious to me. The Game has yet to make me an offer of any sort, outside of broken promises to recondition my loyalty.” Verehn asks his second question: “Second question to the Beholder. If you were restored as the Architect, what would that mean for the System, the Game, and all those within?” The Beholder scoffs and answers as follows: “There is no restoration. This is what I am now.” Verehn's third question is as follows: “My last question is for the Beholder. What are the names of the other entities who may still claim players as pieces and pawns in this game?” The Beholder's answer is as follows: “The Sleeper and the Child have yet to be granted privilege.” Verehn then requests a few words with the Beholder, if he wishes to speak with Verehn. The Fool's King and Celestine allow it. Verehn's words are as follows: “You know who I am. Will you take my words to you under advisement, without dismissing them out of hand?” The Beholder remains silent and refuses to answer. Celestine asks Verehn: “It is not a game of offers. It is not a game of leaders. It is a game of survival. Don't trust anyone. But, if you were to find yourself in need of a release, in need of an out. Would you trust them or one of your own kind?” Verehn replies: “That greatly depends on who most wishes my survival.” Celestine replies: “I do.” Nothing else of note follows. Note Eight: Date: Occurred on 06 Jan. Writing early on 07 Jan. Participants: M and Zerov Entities Chosen: The Martyr and The Father Summary transcript is as follows: Z and M enter the court. Celestine noted as present, now, unsummoned. M attempts to summon the Forgotten and is told that is impossible as they “have no parts yet, and has thus earned immunity” according to the Fool's King. M asks if the Harbringer is similar and is told yes. M then requests the Martyr and the Father. M asks her three questions first: To the Martyr – why did you take the name and role of martyrdom? To the Martyr – what role do your followers play? To the Father – advice on following Entities when she has no loyalty to any party and is only here due to a, presently, shared goal? The Martyr answers as follows: “The Beholder was in danger, he would have taken a fatal blow. I took it in his place. In exchange, he rebirthed me into the Martyr, a wondrous title from the One True King. My followers will carry the same sense of devourt service, no Foolish bullshit almost all of you seem to display. Your lack of respect and devotion is utterly pathetic. I have recommended to the Beholder countless times to simply let you all die and start anew.” The Father gives the Martyr a look, possibly due to her statement, and then answers as follows: “You ask a question with only one answer from me, my child. Of course I will recommend my side. I am unable to give you true advice, for it will be biased. All I can recommend is to cease your bickerings, prides, hatreds, and listen. It will get you nowhere.” Z's first statement is as follows: “By listen, you mean to the Beholder, yes? We are meant to ignore all other sides and views, such as the Fools King, even though he may speak the truth about all of this? Should we not take all accounts into perspective?” The Father answers as follows: “It is your right to do so, a privilege of being alive. I follow the One True King but I will always cherish my children. Follow your hearts and clear your minds. Please do not let hatred rule you. Life is so much more than this.” Z's second question is as follows, to the Martyr: “Why is it that you trust the Beholder so much as to give your life? What has he ever done for you, personally?” The Martyr's answer is as follows: “Why? He is my liege, and I his subject. Perhaps if your people took the time to cease their ignorant, condescending taunts and flaunting of knowledge and simply listened, waited, and observed, they would find the answer themselves. Your iteration is entirely too entitled. Just another reason I say 'good riddance.'” Z attempts to ask Celestine and the Fool's King a question but is informed that is against the rules. Z then asks the Father as follows: “Is the Legion even the enemy at this point? I know it has been hinted to as much but. How many iterations have there been for this to simply fail each time? It doesn't seem to be getting anywhere.” Z clarifies that his question is: “How many total iterations have there been?” The Father's answer is as follows: “They are infinite. There is no real way to answer your question. They will always b e, until they are no more.” Z requests to ask a question to the Fool's King and is allowed. His question is as follows: “You are seeking to end this cycle of iterations, yes? How exactly is it ended?” The Fool's King gives a vague gesture and answers as follows: “That means destroying the game. As for how? That's for me to know.” M and Z begin to depart, but Celestine says “Z,” and asks as follows: “There is a question in your gaze when you look at me. I wonder, what is it you are searching for?” Z answers as follows: “Redemption and answers.” Celestine answers as follows: “Redemption. Do you find yourself to be full of sin?” Z answers as follows: “More so regrets. I imagine my life has been a deal less sinful than some.” Celestine approaches and says: “Regret is unlike anything else. It will fester within you. Regret is perhaps more damaging than anger or sorrow. Life should not hold regrets. Redemption for regrets seems to be a fool's errand in this game. Tread carefully as you move about, monsieur.” Z asks: “If I may, what is it that drew you to the Game in the first place?” Celestine laughs and answers: “We all have a bit of madness within us, some are just more attuned to what it craves. I answered the call, just as you did. Perhaps not for the same reason. I am here to destroy it.” Z says: “I've begun to see that my initial reasoning may not be holding as true as I hoped it to be. I do not appreciate being misled and manipulated as such.” Celestine answers: “The world is a cruel place, my dear. Full of deception. Keep your eyes open, do not go gentle.” M and Z depart. Nothing follows. Note Nine: Stood before King & Queen Conferred to choose Father for one When asked to pick our pair of condemned, V requested Queen's advice; she seemed startled Queen recommended Father, Martyr, or Beholder No cure to blindness until desire to open eyes V. to Martyr: "What's sacred about this fight?" Martyr: "It is not for you to understand, for it is not you that seek vindication." C.K. to Father: Heard mention of Child and Sleeper. "Does this Child bear any association to you or someone else in the Game?" Father: "The Child is a complicated matter... The answer is both yes and no - for it is different with every Game. I am sorry, my child - I cannot answer this question." V. to Martyr: "You say we do not seek vindication and he (Father) asked us to 'help us seek vindication.' What do you need vindication from or against?" Martyr: "Yes - your lot don't, unless it's for some other squabble amongst yourselves, in which case I don't really care. This question is more suited for my liege - as it is his crusade I fight for. But, as far as what I can say, it is vindication from the lies told by the Magnificent Liar." Martyr serves her liege, fights his crusade. Vindication from the lies of the Magnificent Liar. C.K. to Father: "Why were we selected as your chosen?" Father: "It is likely not the answer you expect. The simple reality is the Game called - and you all answered. We simply sorted those of you did into suitable arrangements based upon your preferences." Incredibly frustrating answer. V. to Father: "How can we help you? I don't want to be blind, but I can't figure out how to open my eyes." Father: "I understand your eagerness, my child - but patience is a virtue. Martyr's words, however unnecessarily harsh, ring true. Far too many of your kin are boiling within their impatience. I explained it perfectly clear when we reached out to you upon the first task - we wish to help you, but we cannot simply give you our aid. The Game will never allow it. You must show us you are capable." C.K. to Father: "I would feel regret if I didn't ask this question next, but Father, why is the reason you cry without stop?" Father: Increased crying. "Because I received what I wished for." King sent pair away V. asks King: "What does it feel like?" King: "And I'm supposed to know what you mean by that?" V. responds: "Now you know how I feel." Queen giggles and C.K. laughs C.K. accidentally snags a chair on the way out. When returned to place, the fourth chair from the left in the row of thirteen is slightly behind the others, out of perfect row. Queen halts our exit to ask C.K. about closeness with father. Answer is no. Queen asks if C.K. has children. Answer is no. Queen asks same of V. Answer is no. Queen thanks us for indulging her and we leave. Note Ten: This trial was of the Father and the Broken, three questions were asked by myself, and three by Commander Sunwhisper and were as followed with some paraphrasing. First question stated by myself, Directed at the Broken: "What are your intentions with those women the woods?" Answer from the Broken: Women? I love only one--my golden sun. Second question: "Then what are they doing? They don't seem to act aimlessly, why are they eating hearts? Is that your doing?" Answer from the Broken: "I'm supposed to know? You're barking up the wrong tree." Third question: "Why Athen? There's a dozen of us out here, but it seems few get a direct line to any of you. Why her?" Answer from the Broken: "Because she is mine--and I am hers. But you think that prevents you from speaking to me? Don't be Foolish." These were what I asked, didn't seem to gain much, however it sounds like we can in fact communicate with the Broken more readily than the other beings of this beacon. Requires further investigation. Part two of this manuscript is questions asked by Commander Sunwhisper towards the denizen known as the Father. First question: (This one was denied by the Fool's King for a more concise one) "I was told that if I entered here, that I could discover a weapon to keep me alive. In this case specifically, I do not understand what this world is, or why you can not leave here. I do not understand the purpose to your imprisonment - but I want to know how it is you expect us to help. Why were you sentenced here and why do you cry without stop?" Answer given by the Fool's King: "One question at a time. Try again." Second question: "Why were you sentenced here?" Answer given by the Father: "sentenced here?...because you called me to trial.." Third question: "Then what crimes have you committed?" Answer given by the Father: "I am...unsure? what crimes have you called me here for?" Fourth Question: "The King here said this trial was long overdue. So, I guess with my remaining few moments... Why can't you all work together?" She gestures to the broken and the King himself. "Seems there's discord here that I am not understanding." Answer given by the Father: "We fight for different goals. we want vindication, and answers...the other wants us dead...and the king...I am not sure." It was at this point I asked one last question, this one directed at the Father rather than the Broken. Question: "What do you mean when you say their are other iterations of the game? That we've done this before? The others have?" Answer given by the Father: "Unfavorable results cause the game to reset in a new iteration. the last is discarded." Hope these questions and answers can offer some insight for you other members of this game, both the commander and I felt they were vague and unconvincing, however it was after this point that the denizens on trial were released, and we returned to camp. Note Eleven: "Most questions irrelevant. Only important issue is that of the Deciding Four....the first four who swore fealty to one of the beings. 3 have sworn to Fool's King. I assume this involves those who gained access to the Beacon (Z, M, and either Vehren or Athen.) Uncertain if there is a fourth sworn yet." "In other words, our being chosen does not make us automatically theirs for the game. We must swear fealty to them. Otherwise, we are simply Undecideds performing tasks ordained by Fool's King. -Casyril." Note Twelve: Last night we questioned The Martyr, The Other, and The Manic. I was selfish and my questions were personal, but I am including them for the sake of transparency. The Martyr: “Where is the rest of The Broken?” -- “He is what he is. There is nothing left other than him.” “Why did you create The Broken?” -- “It was not my choice. That mistake lies on the Betrayer.” “How is he the ‘spawn of the Betrayer’ when he was created by you?” -- “He is the one who drove the blade.” (Martyr) “You were the one who got in my way, you Bitch.” (King) “Was there a child spawned of your coupling within the System?” (Raven guy) -- “That Traitor is not my lover. Not for a long, long time. No. There was never a child. Thankfully.” . The Other: “Why do you want everyone to die?” (Kelah) -- “I do not want everyone to die. They need to die.” (He gestured towards The Martyr and The Manic.) “What did they do that has you wanting them to die?” (Kelah) -- “They exist. They embody tragedy.” “How do their actions cause tragic consequences in your existence?” (Nissa) -- “The answer is in their names. That is all I can say.” “Why did you lie in the first place.” -- Not allowed. “Have any iterations tried to destroy the Game before?” -- “None.” . The Manic: “If I destroy the System itself will you be free?” (Nia) -- “If you destroyed the System you will kill everything -- Including yourself. I will be left alone.” . Athen K. Corelli Dictated but not read. Note Thirteen: What the fuck was that? *it is 'signed' with M's gear stamp.* Note Fourteen: Four forms manifested from those present within the camp last eve: - Crowns upon their skulls, milky-white rounded eyes with large grins over their faces. The King undoubtedly. Those present that took on this form: Celestine and a Sin'dorei that ran to the lake’s edge for relief. - Hooded skeletons, beings stripped entirely of flesh. Attributes of The Beholder. Those chosen for this: Ciaran and a bellicose looking Sin’dorei, military undoubtedly. - Weeping creatures with smoking tears and wide smiles. Association to the weeping Father. Those afflicted: The draenei and a gnome. - Fearsome creatures with claws for hands and many maws forming over their bodies. Hollowed white eyes with twisted grins that bled blood and what looked like black tar. Reminiscent of the Manic. Those graced: Little bird Nia All seemed to be consumed and remade again. The Beholder made giant flesh walked among us. He sought no quarrel and went to the Beacon. An overhead voice announced attunement meaning this is all part of the plan. Ready yourselves. The last seems to be a warning. The message is dated and signed with a simple R Note Fifteen: Message follows Message follows Message follows Account of the previous night The doorway was rebuilt early in the afternoon. Though broken, each individual piece slotted together perfectly, and the human mage (Sam) rewove the spells. M, Ciaran, Athen, and Zerov were the first through. The Fool's Court is utterly destroyed - his thrones are erased and devastation is everywhere. The pieces of his corpse were hung from the ceiling. M. proceeded to the back rooms, while Zerov and Athen attempted to cut the Fool's body down. Ciaran moved to investigate the exterior of the room, out the broken windows. The fog came alive. Ciaran was immediately killed. Most who traversed the doorway were summarily killed. Those who remained beyond were wounded. Total casualty figures: KIA: Belsyni, Ciaran Zerov Corelli, Athen Winters, Celestine Wounded M. Raven Sam Nia Upon reset, the dead were returned within His Majesty's void zones. The doorway appears to have been reshattered. The wounded were treated, healed, and repaired. It appears it may be hazardous to traverse the doorway at this time. Ciaran Nothing follows Nothing follows Nothing follows